Paradox
by Emsawe
Summary: In the end, they really were like puppets on a string, dancing to irregular notes for the sake of his only wish.


**A/N**: The Will of Abyss will be called "Alyss"- plot will follow the Pandora Hearts manga, while it will follow the Kuroshitsuji anime. Currently, the setting is taking place during the time that Ciel's revenge is complete, and Sebastian is taking him to a secluded place to take his soul...

"_Ah, what to do…?" A sweet voice rang in wonder from a little room in the depths of an empty, secluded labyrinth- the abyss._

_Alyss glanced out into emptiness through a window and sighed unhappily. She overlooked her dull, indifferent room that held the same unchanging features. The smooth, tiled floor, the billowing purple curtains, the smooth, polished shelves- never changing, always the same._

_The girl brought a teacup to her lips, sipping her tea delicately. It was just another day, a day that felt no different than the others. It was boring, so unexciting. Cheshire Cat had gone to his own dimension so there was no one to keep Alyss company except for her endless amount of toys. There had been no visitor yesterday, nor a visitor the day before that. There wasn't a visitor today, either. How uneventful. _

_She stood from her floating chair and brought a hand to her face, tilting her head ever so slightly. _

"_What to do? There's nothing to do…" Her ivory locks of hair swayed as she slowly made her way over to the many dolls that sat silently on the shelves. Alyss reached out to a wooden doll, wondering if playing with her toys would suppress her boredom. Upon her gentle touch, the doll sprang to life with a sharp giggle. _

"_Oh, my! Oh, my! Alyss is bored!" It rattled, stating the obvious. As the sounds echoed, the other toys seemed to awaken from a silence they had held only moments before. _

"_Alyss is bored!" A cracked jack-in-a-box exclaimed from beside a teddy bear that lacked a paw. _

"_She's bored, she's bored!" the others repeated. _

"_Hehehehehe! She's bored! Alyss is bored!" A doll cackled, floating up to join Alyss._

_The clock suddenly chimed, bringing an end to the toys' commotion. As she heard the resounding bells, Alyss smiled brightly and spread her arms widely, as if to embrace the surrounding dolls._

"_Everyone, it's tea time!" _

_The toys leaped back to life, bringing back the chaos that had only just ended. A tea set danced its way to the table and tea was brewed on its own like magic. The warm liquid was poured into several cups quickly, and in seconds, a table was set for tea time. _

_Alyss clapped her hands together in excitement and laughed with delight. _

"_Shall we start, then?" Her violet eyes twinkled with innocent happiness. With slender fingers, she picked up her cup and beamed charmingly at the dolls. _

"_Tea time!" _

"_Alyss is bored."_

"_Alyss wants someone to play with her."_

"_Someone to drink tea with."_

"_Would be nice if someone was here."_

"_It'd be nice if Jack was here, wouldn't it," laughed a stuffed rabbit, and the whole room went silent._

_Alyss' pale hands trembled, and her cup dropped to the floor, shattering into tiny little pieces._

"_J-Jack..?" _

_Almost immediately, her eyes grew wide and tears poured down her cheeks like rivers. As she wailed in distress, the dolls began to whisper among themselves._

"_Look, it made Alyss cry."_

"_You made Alyss cry."_

"_Alyss is crying."_

_The dolls stared accusingly at the rabbit, who began to tremble in fear._

"_Jack left me!" Alyss screeched, sinking to the floor in despair. "He left! After promising t-that we would be together!" As she cried, the room began to shake and tear itself apart. The cup shattered against the floor and scalding tea splattered the floor and into Alyss' skin, making her sob even harder. _

"_A-Alyss, I'm sorry!" the rabbit stammered, sweating profusely. "I didn't mean to make you cry, don't be sad, that Jack is no good anywa-"_

_A white hand snatched the stuffed rabbit out of the air, gripping it with surprising strength. Alyss stared at the rabbit, eyes narrowed menacingly, all tears gone._

"What did you just say?"

_The room went still, ripped curtains hanging frozen in the air and broken shards of porcelain in the act of shattering against the floor. The dolls all held their breaths as the tension in the room grew._

"Jack is no good? Is that what you just said?" _Her voice grew sharper and sharper by the minute, the rabbit struggling to get out of her grip. _

"_N-no, that's not what I meant! Alyss! Don-" _

"We don't need things like you," _sneered Alyss darkly, and with another hand, gripped the rabbit's head and _pulled_. _

_With a sickening squelch, the rabbit's head was torn clean off. What replaced stuffing was blood, crimson blood that poured out of the broken corpse by rivulets. It soaked into Alyss' white dress, staining the delicate fabric, splattering against Alyss' cheek. With emotionless eyes, she let go of the limp body, watching as it slammed into the floor with a dull thud. _

_The room was silent. With a snarl, Alyss spat onto the doll and glared around the room. _"Anybody want to join it?" _She asked in a deceptively sweet voice, to which nobody responded to._

_The clock suddenly chimed once, twice, thrice again, and Alyss swirled around with a cheery smile, clapping her bloody hands together with glee._

"_Oh, my! I forgot about the tea, how silly!" she giggled, seemingly having forgotten about the ugly blotch on her ruined dress and the dripping blood on her face. "Well, let's just have it now, shall we?"_

_With a delighted laugh, she picked up a remaining teacup and drank its contents messily, spilling the liquid messily over her mouth and staining her dress even further. The liquid ran over her hair and down her arms, leaving a bright trail of blood-like red._

_When she finished, she laughed airily once more and dropped the teacup onto the limp corpse, cracking it into dangerously sharp fragments. With a swish of her skirts, she stepped onto the headless doll's body, mindless of the pain that bit into her bare foot._

"_Things have gotten terribly boring," she lamented, twirling around in mock boredom. "I've become sick of all these dolls. Won't you give me another playmate?" _

_The room shook in response, and the broken doll began to dissolve into little pieces, disintegrating into the air. Alyss blinked in surprise as she stared at the doll, brows furrowing in confusion. Suddenly, her eyes widened in acknowledgement, and a grin formed on her face._

"_Ah, I see." _

_As she stared at the dissolving bunny, Alyss smiled menacingly and whispered,_

"_I'm waiting for you, Ciel Phantomhive."_

* * *

><p>Ciel woke with a gasp. Reaching up with a shaky hand, he clutched his clothes with a tight grip, staring blankly into the distance with wide eyes.<p>

That girl had killed the stuffed rabbit. She had killed him.

He had been watching, silently, through the rabbit's eyes as it spoke the words he never formed. He felt the pain as its head was ripped off its neck, but never stopped seeing even when the rabbit's own eyes could not.

"Are you awake, my lord?"

Ciel jolted up at the sound of his butler's voice and found himself face-to-face with the red eyed demon.

"Yeah, I'm awake." He muttered as he ripped his gaze away from his black haired butler.

His butler that was going to eat his soul.

The butler smiled, shifting the earl in his arms as he walked. As he carried him, Ciel could feel his own heart thumping faster and faster.

He was going to die soon.

"We have arrived, Young Master," Sebastian informed the boy almost cheerfully, irritating him.

"I know that!" Ciel snapped, straining to get out of his arms. "Put me down at once! This is humiliating!"

Sebastian glanced at his master with amusement. "Ah, but there is no one else here, Young Master. What reason is there for you to be humiliated?"

A flush rose in his cheeks. "I don't care! Just put me down! This is an order!"

The butler sighed, complying at once. As soon as he set Ciel down, he straightened up and looked at him with cold eyes.

"As much as you would like to delay it, there's no way that you'll be able to escape this," Sebastian tightened his gloves. "Your revenge is complete, and it is time for my payment."

Ciel sneered. "You think I don't know that? Why do you think I've let you take me all the way here so far?"

Sebastian glowered at his master through narrowed eyes. Ciel ignored the glare and marched to their destination, throwing himself onto a slab of stone.

"What are you waiting for, demon? Hurry up and get this over with."

Obviously biting back a snarl, Sebastian pulled off his white gloves.

"Well then, Young Master…"

Ciel took a deep breath, preparing for the worst-

_-and the world began to crumble apart._

Startled, he jerked out of his seat, nearly falling to the ground. Sebastian caught his master out of habit, and they both started as a chunk of the ground broke and dissolved into pieces.

"Seba-"

"It is not my doing, Young Master."

Ciel twisted around to slap him, "If you're not doing this then what the hell-"

-but before he could finish his sentence, laughter rang in his ears, slow mocking laughter.

And then, slowly, the ground began to crack. Fragments of the earth rose into the air and shattered like glass. The sky broke into two, disintegrating into dust.

"Sebastian, what is this?! Sebastian?!" Ciel yelled, whirling around to face him, but his butler had disappeared.

He was alone, in the world that continued to break apart.

And then the pain hit.

Ciel screamed, staggering forward and clutching his head. It felt like a sword was slicing through his head, second after second of agony passing through waves. As he stumbled unsteadily, desperately trying to breathe, the world splintered and disintegrated into darkness.

And right before he blacked out, he could hear a mocking voice sing-

"I've been waaiiiting for you, Ciel Phan~tom~hive~

* * *

><p><em>Lacrima Silva: Hellooo everybodyy~ my fellow writer Jin and I collaborated to make Paradox- hope you enjoy!<em>

_Jin: Gahahaha we just mainly screwed around gahaha_

_Lacrima Silva: Dude don't tell them that._

_Jin: If this were the original version you would have seen so many yaoi scenes ahahah (psst no promises)_

_Lacrima Silva: You're screwing around again. Anyway, we'll update this if we get enough reviews- its just a test run lol._


End file.
